


Heart Full of Love

by SkyFireForever



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Sasha James, F/M, Friendship, Love Confessions, Queerplatonic Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29148546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFireForever/pseuds/SkyFireForever
Summary: When Tim confesses to being in love with Sasha, she doesn’t know how to react.
Relationships: Sasha James & Tim Stoker, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Heart Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note that I am not aromantic! If I messed anything up, please let me know!

Dating wasn’t new to Sasha. She’d dated in the past. She’d had several high school boyfriends and girlfriends. She knew what dating was like. She just also knew that it wasn’t for her. 

She enjoyed the motions of dating, enjoyed holding hands and going out, and sometimes even kissing, but she just didn’t feel the same towards people who loved her romantically. And she’d known that for a while. 

It sucked sometimes. But she tried not to think about it too much. She was proud to be aromantic. It was a part of her, just as much as her bisexuality was. Even if people didn’t understand it as well as they understood her bisexuality. 

She still knew what love was. She loved people fiercely and completely. She loved her parents. She loved her friends. She  _ loved  _ people, even if not romantically. 

She loved Tim. 

Tim was her best friend, the man who could make her laugh when no one else could, who knew how to cheer her up whenever she was down. He was everything to her. 

They’d hooked up once. It was a spur of the moment thing that Sasha had been terrified of ruining their friendship. But Tim had played it off as no big deal and barely anything had changed. Except that Tim would jokingly flirt with her more often. 

At least, Sasha thought it was a joke. 

It was Tim and it was usually easy to tell when he was serious about something versus when he was just kidding around. His tone usually changed. Usually.

It took a long time before Sasha realized he was serious. 

In fact, it took him confessing his love for her to realize that he was serious. 

It was a usual day for the two of them, with them having gone to Tim’s house after work. Sasha was in the process of beating Tim at Mario Kart when his cart went right off of the map. 

She snorted. “Are you trying to lose?” She teased, glancing at him. 

But he wasn’t even looking at the screen, instead just staring at Sasha. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sasha raised an eyebrow at him. 

“I need to tell you something,” Tim blurted and paused the game. 

Sasha put her controller down, feeling a bit nervous. “What is it?” She asked. “You don’t have cancer or something, do you?” 

“What? No.” He shook his head. “Nothing like that. Nothing bad.” 

“Then what is it?” 

“Sasha, I love you.” 

She blinked. “I love you too?” 

“No. No, I mean that I  _ love  _ you. I’m in love with you.” 

Sasha stared blankly at him, a sinking feeling in her heart. “Like romantically?” 

“Yes, romantically.” 

She swallowed and looked away. “Tim, that’s sweet, but I don’t feel the same way.” 

Her words hung in the air like the blade of a guillotine, both of them waiting to be decapitated. 

“Oh.” Tim’s voice held a forced lightness to it that didn’t fool Sasha for a second. “That’s okay. That’s cool. No big deal.” He unpaused the game. “Come on, I can still beat you at this race.” 

Sasha looked at him sadly, seeing the tears that he was struggling to hold back. She paused the game before taking Tim’s hands in her own. “Tim, it isn’t you,” she said gently. “I care about you  _ so much,  _ okay? That’s never going to change.” 

Tim took a breath, refusing to fully meet her gaze. “I just…” He swallowed. “I really thought you felt the same.” 

Sasha shook her head. “I’m sorry, Tim. I don’t…I don’t feel love that way,” she tried to explain. “It’s not you. You’re wonderful and I love you. But just not like that.” 

“Right. Right.” He sniffled. “What do you mean, you don’t feel love that way?” He peered at her, his eyes wet with tears. 

“Oh, well, I, uh…” Sasha took a breath. She had never come out to anyone before. She’d always been so afraid of what people would say, what they’d think. “I’m aromantic,” she said before she could second guess herself. “That’s all.”

Tim stared. “O-Oh.” 

Sasha nodded. “And I care about you, but I can’t feel the same way.” 

“I understand.” He wiped his eyes. “Thank you for telling me.” 

“I know that it doesn’t just automatically make you feel better, but…” 

“Yeah, it doesn’t,” he agreed. “But I’ll be okay. Rejection just hits me hard.” He squeezed her hand. “I’ll get over it.” 

“You sure?” 

“Positive.” 

“Good.” She kissed his cheek. “Now, do you still want to lose at this game?” 

He laughed and it only sounded partly forced. “You wish.” 

And so things were awkward between them for a while. Tim didn’t avoid her or anything, but there was a tension between them. Luckily no one at work seemed to notice. Or if they did, no one said anything. 

But they rebuilt their friendship slowly, but surely. And soon, it was as though nothing had happened between them at all. They laughed and joked together like they used to. Tim had even taken to playfully flirting with Sasha again once she’d clarified that she was okay with it. It was nice. 

And Sasha came out publicly as aromantic, finally feeling comfortable enough in herself to claim it. She even found an online community to be a part of. That was how she discovered about queerplatonic partners. 

The more she learned about this type of relationship, the more intrigued she became. The more she wanted it. The idea of being able to cuddle and kiss a person that she had no romantic obligation towards sounded wonderful. The thought that she could even get married and raise children with this hypothetical partner was even better. 

The more she thought about it, the more there was only one person she could imagine sharing this type of relationship with: Tim. 

She was nervous about bringing it up with him, though. She was worried about him feeling pressured or weirded out or offended. She wasn’t sure what to expect. 

But she wanted this and she wouldn’t get anywhere by avoiding the topic. So, she found herself at Tim’s house again, baking a cake. 

“Hey, Tim?” 

“Yes, Sasha dearest?” 

“Have you heard of something called a queerplatonic relationship?” 

Tim paused from where he was mixing the ingredients together. “You mean a relationship that’s more than platonic, but not quite romantic?” 

“Sort of. I don’t want to say  _ more  _ than platonic as that devalues platonic relationships, but it’s sort of like that.” 

“Yeah, I’ve heard of them.” 

“Would you...want to be in one? With me?” She could feel her cheeks growing warm as she spoke. 

There was a moment of silence where Sasha was terrified of what Tim might say. 

“Yeah,” he said eventually. “Yeah, I think so.” 

Her head snapped up so she could meet his eyes. “Really?” 

“Yeah. I love you, Sasha. You’re so important to me. If that kind of relationship is something you’re interested in, then I’m interested too.” 

A grin spread across her face and she flung her arms around him. This unbalanced him and sent him tumbling into the mixing bowl, which fell to the floor and spilled batter everywhere. 

“Oh, whoops.” 

Tim laughed. “So, we should probably define the parameters of our relationship, yeah?” 

“Right.” Sasha grinned. “I’m just happy we can do this.” 

“Yeah. Me too.” 

“Tim?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Sasha.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
